1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball retrievers, specifically to an improved mechanism for retrieving golf balls from water hazards.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art has various devices for scooping or raking a golf ball from a water hazard or other inaccessible areas. Recent prior art has raking devices to retrieve the ball when the operator is unable to see the ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,168 to Petrillo, (1992), 5,303,967, to Dubow (1994), 5, 368,350 to Ader-Dohn, (1994). 5,511,841 to Allen, (1996), 5,651,571, to Diveto, (1997) and 5.662,366 to Fraske, (1997). All of these retrieving devices rake or scoop the ball in clear or blind water areas and capture the ball to be retrieved. Although these golf ball retrievers are capable of entrapping the golf ball in many hazards, they are all limited to a single purpose raking or dipping action to retrieve the golf ball. Also all of the previous retrievers have cumbersome methods of attaching the retriever head to the telescoping handle so that the retriever head can be protected with a cover that can be easily and quickly slipped on and off the retriever head. The cover is necessary to protect the other clubs in the golf bag as well as the retriever head. Folding retriever heads are inconvenient and slow play on the golf course. The other raking heads are T shaped which makes it difficult to attach a cover and also to fit conveniently in the golf bag.